Ouji no Hinkaku
Ouji no Hinkaku (Dignity of a Prince) is a character song for Soma Asman Kadar. It is sung by Shinnosuke Tachibana. Lyrics Kanji= 潔く　気高く　生きてく それが自分スタイル 素直な心のままに 華やかに　おしゃれに　生きてる そして自身スマイル 誰にも負けないぐらいの　いい男になって見せる 幼かった頃の　想い出はずっと　一人ぼっちで 誰からも俺は　何も言われずに　育っていった それでも　寂しくなかったのはそっと　一人の人が 微笑んで俺の手を　握りしめてくれていたから 過去にふけていないで　さあ、歩き出そう 純粋に　一途に　生きてく それが自分スタイル 素直な心のままに 奔放に　明るく　生きてる そして自身スマイル 誰にも負けないぐらいの　いい男になって見せる 愚かな自分の　我が儘にもっと　早く気付けば 全く違った出会いと別れに　なっていたのかも 過去を振り返らずに　さあ、走りだそう 潔く　気高く　生きてく それが自分スタイル 素直な心のままに 華やかに　おしゃれに　生きてる そして自身スマイル 誰にも負けないぐらいの　いい男になって見せる 両手を広げて深呼吸　俺が世界の中心 素直な心のままに 美しく　真っ直ぐに　生きよう！ そして自身スマイル 皆にスゴイって言われる　いい男になって見せる |-| Romaji= Isagiyoku kedakaku ikiteku Sore ga jibun STYLE Sunao na kokoro no mama ni Hanayaka ni oshare ni ikiteru Soshite jishin SMILE Dare ni mo makenai kurai no Ii otoko ni natte miseru! Osanakatta koro no omoide wa Zutto hitoribocchi de Dare kara mo ore wa nani mo iwarezu ni sodatteitta Soredemo samishikunakatta no wa Sotto hitori no hito ga Hohoende ore no te wo nigirishimetekureteita kara Kako ni fuketeinaide Saa arukidasou Junsui ni ichizu ni ikiteku Sore ga jibun STYLE Sunao na kokoro no mama ni Honpou ni akaruku ikiteru Soshite jishin SMILE Dare ni mo makenai kurai no Ii otoko ni natte miseru! Oroka na jibun no wagamama ni motto hayaku kizukeba Mattaku chigatta deai to wakare ni natteita no ka mo Kako wo furikaerazu ni Saa hashiridasou Isagiyoku kedakaku ikiteku Sore ga jibun STYLE Sunao na kokoro no mama ni Hanayaka ni oshare ni ikiteru Soshite jishin SMILE Dare ni mo makenai kurai no Ii otoko ni natte miseru! Ryoute wo hirogete shinkokyuu Ore ga sekai no chuushin Sunao na kokoro no mama ni Utsukushiku massugu ni ikiyou Soshite jishin SMILE Minna ni sugoi'tte iwareru Ii otoko ni natte miseru! |-| English= To live an upright and noble life is my self style, all while maintaining an honest heart. I'm living gorgeously and stylishly, with a smile for myself. I'll show you that I can become a good man who will lose to no one. From as far back as I can remember, I was always solitary, and was brought up with no one to talk to. But I did not feel lonely, because one person always quietly smiled for me, and was always tightly holding my hand. Without being engrossed in the past, let's start walking forward. To live a pure and earnest life is my self style, all while maintaining an honest heart. I'm living freely and cheerfully, with a smile for myself. I'll show you that I can become a good man who will lose to no one. If I had realized my selfishness a little earlier, our encounter and separation would probably have been different. Without looking back at the past, let's start dashing forward. To live an upright and noble life is my self style, all while maintaining an honest heart. I'm living gorgeously and stylishly, with a smile for myself. I'll show you that I can become a good man who will lose to no one. I extend my arms, and take a deep breath: I'm the center of the world! All while maintaining an honest heart. I will live beautifully and sincerely! Also with a smile for myself. I'll show you that I can become a good man whom everyone will say is amazing. Navigation pl:Ōji no hinkaku Category:Character Songs